


捍衛理智的瘋狂冒險

by abcxyz0214



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: COC概念 x 現代設定具體的致敬對象請見inspired link





	捍衛理智的瘋狂冒險

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[翻譯] (邪)神一般的討論串：捍衛理智的瘋狂冒險](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/738780) by reddit post (好色龍翻譯). 



今天也一如既往是個平靜的早晨，陽光和空氣的濕度都相當不錯，他從淺眠漸漸轉醒，卻感覺到了今天的自己似乎有些不一樣。按著習慣走進宿舍浴室刷牙淋浴，他看著鏡中的倒影，突然感覺到一股詭譎的欲望上湧。

傑森今天無聊透頂。沒有課程、社團也沒有大型的跑團活動，明天聚會要用的劇本大綱已經想好了。想打個砲，女朋友卻在打工中。

青春的孤獨讓他覺得自己似乎該來幹點什麼。不必太有意義，但也不能太渣滓的事情。

──我能不能對社會有點貢獻啊。對心中的想法發出嗤笑，他搖醒了筆記型電腦的視窗，登入了慣常棲息的討論板塊，稍加思索，便開了一個新留言串。

貢獻不曉得有沒有，但肯定替現實添加了一點樂趣吧。

「嘿亞提快看！」用著平板電腦上網中的尼可拉斯，猛然推了正在旁邊苦思報告的朋友一把：「這新串可好笑了！」

「什麼？」知道對方正在登錄討論板中，亞瑟放下等等四點要交的報告，還是決定順著朋友的意思看了看螢幕：「第一回應挑戰賽？」

「用第一個回應決定主角的行動和故事走向！」即使是虛擬鍵盤也沒有阻止尼可拉斯的打字速度，他快速地在留言串下寫下「幹他室友！」。

也反推對方一把，亞瑟露出驚悚的表情：「等等、任務要求不是說要當正常人的嗎？」

尼可拉斯只是嘿嘿一笑，瞥了朋友一眼，繼續準備搶奪下一個第一回應。他內心的鬼點子可要滿出來了！

「哪個傢伙在跟我搶？」安德魯繼續咬下作為晚餐的漢堡，即使用單手在鍵盤上打字，速度仍然飛快：「照這情形不是該繼續接下去幹老媽？改成搞室友是怎樣？」

沒打算讓出下一次的第一回應，安德魯可是打定主意一路讓這故事歪到底了。

  
他沒想過自己的欲望會這麼強盛。雖然人生總是有很多不可控制，但他第一次知道自己是這樣一個原欲支配的人。只不過是看著鏡中自己與老媽有點相似的輪廓，他差點就要勃起。好不容易壓下想法走出浴室，想要強姦老媽的欲望卻轉移到室友身上，這自然就成了理所當然的悽慘下場──室友可是體育健將。

被揍的痛感讓他似乎有一秒鐘褪去原智，理性重掌上風。當本我回歸時，他的失控已經蔓延至生理。下體的惡臭讓他回神，趕緊扔下了手裡的菜刀，綠紫條紋的褲子沾上褐色的糞便，他一時想要安慰自己這簡直如同剛屠殺完沾滿血跡的初號機，卻發現這只是徒勞無功的嘗試。混亂的情境讓他的理智遠去，恐懼褪下的結果並不是恢復正常，而是讓另一股莫須有的恐懼上身。

他必須要逃。

  
「不是說要當正常人的？」傑森飛快地繼續編織劇情，他是想過會有人的回應不按牌理出牌，但沒想到會這麼誇張。故事已經隨著大家的推進來到了市立高中。主角在強姦室友未遂後逃進了怪人紛紜的沃爾瑪超市，和保全戰鬥後嘗試召喚邪神失敗，只好又逃離進入了高中。

「可不是我不讓你們召喚克蘇魯的。」空出一支手點起叼在嘴邊的香煙，傑森的自言自語顯得有些口齒不清：「是二十面骰和百面骰不准啊。」

打下「別再煩我們了，幹，我們又不是你的奴隸。」，他有預感這個故事會變得越來越有趣。

  
「喔不！又失敗了！」對自己擲出只有23點的骰子，尼可拉斯憤恨地啐了一聲，然後在周圍怒視的聲音中縮了縮肩膀，抱起平板移動到可以稍微交談出聲的沙發區。亞瑟早就已經離開圖書館，趕著去上四點的課，只剩下自己還在追著新進展。

一定是克蘇魯今天和他不對頭！下次搶到回應改召哈斯塔算了！

  
「哇，戰況激烈耶。」楚琳待在研究室中，早就放棄了根本沒進展的論文，周圍聚著一群同樣沒事作的研究生，正一起觀望著故事發展。即使有人仍然對著自己的鍵盤敲敲打打，也會三不五時回頭過來看自己的螢幕。

旁邊一些朋友雖然也想加入，卻因為英打速度太慢，總是搶不到第一個回應。

「喔誰回的！」同學發出懊惱的大喊，似乎苦惱自己想要接續在高中廣收信徒的回應失敗，看著劇情一路拐到了學校附近的洋酒店。

回應與劇情快速增值將螢幕中的老舊訊息上推，突然另一個同學爆出了聲音：「搶到了！」

「你留什麼？！」大家齊涮涮轉頭，只見此人得意勾起嘴角：「我三分鐘前就直接打好萬用句子等著搶啦。」

他得意地秀出手機螢幕，上面只有短短的一句簡單英文；「強暴他的耳朵。」

「哪個天才！」安德魯在電腦前面大爆笑，忍不住對著第一回應的修辭做出揶揄，他已經看出這串留言中都是和自己一樣想要繼續搞怪的混蛋，甚至還有一個（或是幾個？）想要幹爆全世界的傢伙。

同樣熱愛克蘇魯神話的他看著無數次失敗的惡魔召喚，終於放下先前也想幹遍所有劇情人物的歪點子，擲了隨機骰來召喚另一個邪神。

  
文化史的課程十分無聊，只是來出席交報告的亞瑟坐在教室的最後排，最後還是沒能忍住誘惑，偷偷拿出了手機繼續看起第一回應賽的發展。

劇情已經在這短短的一個多小時中突飛猛進，他不得不說這個發起人是個很好的GM，劇情緊湊又充滿想像力，當他看見洋酒店的對峙危機時，也忍不住激動起來，看見滿點的邪神召喚竟然被一個垃圾回應擠掉第一，他深深吐了口氣，小聲罵了句髒話。

他想了想，終究在留言中問出了那個沒人在意的問題。但他是真的好奇，如果他們都正常點，主角真的能過上平常人的幸福日子嗎？

  
他明明想喊上帝佑我，吐出嘴裡的卻是對邪神的召喚詞語。高中時的他確實沉迷於洛夫克拉夫特的宇宙主義一陣子，但上了大學後就轉愛更為踏實的民族神話學，連他自己都不曉得，為何能把召喚句記憶得如此清楚。

子彈穿過他的肩膀，痛楚、恐懼、憤怒與混亂完全糾纏在一起，他不曉得自己怎麼會變成這樣子，今天的一切完全都在控制之外。

「如果你們想讓他正常過日子的話。」將自己的回應在手中與嘴裡都過了一遍，傑森繼續推進故事，他雖然也挺想召喚邪神，可惜規則就是規則，他只能給那個拿槍的爛提議以及只有4的爛數值配上一個劇情環節。

他再次想要逃走，他想要從這個如同惡夢般的情境逃離。從宿舍到公車到超市再到學校酒店，他不停地幹下蠢事後再逃走，然後繼續幹下蠢事。這就是他的命運，他的現實，他的人生。充滿屎糞的人生。

也該結束了吧。傑森看看牆上的時鐘，發現時間也打發的差不多了。他明天還有活動，也該去收拾收拾。

說真的，作為一個年輕男人，比起克蘇魯，他還是更喜歡伊德海拉呢。

他打下了關鍵的轉折環節。

  
他突然停下了掙扎的動作。看著撲向自己的店員，被踢倒的店長，後腦的劇痛突然轉為一種奇異的福靈，實質性地撬開了那容量有限、囿於困境的腦袋。

他想，今天的一切都在控制之外。

但其實從未有什麼被控制不是嗎？但一切也都被控制了。所有以為被控制的，都在控制之外，而這些在控制之外的，其實都被控制了。

這就是欺騙的真義。這就是現實。外於控制的現實，一切的現實。

他喃喃念出了最後的召喚。顫慄如同電流竄過全身，恐懼與混亂再次充滿心靈，這次卻令他興奮不已。

  
「真是神回應，這下可真的能收尾了。」傑森感覺自己靈感泉湧，主角終於在隨機骰和網友們奇蹟般的串連回應下，成功召喚了奈亞拉托提普。

實現願望的時間到了！

「神助攻！」楚琳在研究室忍不住大叫起來。對於那個被擠掉的邪神召喚能實現感激不已。

「喔……天啊。」亞瑟真沒想到自己還真是搶到了第一回應，他順手傳了個臉書訊息和尼可拉斯炫耀自己的戰果，並且打從心底開始期待之後的發展。

連晚餐的垃圾都沒丟地堆在旁邊，安德魯看見自己的失敗留言竟然能在一個陌生人的默契下起死回生，不由得大笑感嘆網路就是這麼神奇的平台。

聽見臉書的訊息提示聲，尼可拉斯才沒空管這麼多，他看著網頁上奈亞拉托提普的提問，立刻快速敲出最後的回應：

「我希望能在今天早上重新醒來！」

  
他再次睜開眼睛，感受到了似曾相識的陽光與濕度。彷彿什麼都沒有變過，室友也仍然在沉睡。

但他知道所有的事情都已經和過去大相逕庭。

他如今能夠看穿一切，現實也只是一場惡意的玩笑與謊言，他知道自己已經完全失控，生命充滿了虛假與失控，而他為此感到欣喜。

他願意自己像個傀儡一樣執行命令。他可以強姦老媽、幹爆室友、砍掉雙手、毀滅一切。他可以。

他切割與拋棄了以往能夠知覺的一切，卻換來了看穿現實虛妄的魔法，雙眼所視皆是驚喜。現實不存在，世界是個混亂的大驚喜盒。

嘴裡喃喃地背誦著古語，他張開翅膀往遠處飛去。

準備掀開盒蓋了。

  
傑森關上電腦，眼前突然變成一片漆黑。

「停電了？」他想，然後失去了意識。

  
尼可拉斯整理好背包，走進電梯，門關上的那一瞬，他似乎感覺到外頭的一切都消失在那厚重的不鏽鋼門之後。

喔，我還沒看臉書的提示訊息。他打開平板，卻發現網站無法讀取。

  
這實在很好，他如此認為著。

魔法告訴我，世界是一個被包裝的盒子。他只需掀開上蓋，便能發現盒子也只不過是被包在大盒子中。

如果看不見盒壁，是否到達了最外層的宇宙呢？

奈亞拉托提普賜予的雙眼告訴自己，不。

不是的，宇宙在無法到達的遠端。而今所在也不過是個大到不著邊際的盒子罷了。只要能夠看穿虛妄，便能得知世界的一切僅僅是網友回應的偶聯，生命來自於惡意的創造，來自於打發時間的無聊──

此時的他看見了更遙遠的盒壁。他想，明白了這點，便又能再次掀開盒蓋、飛往接近宇宙的遠處。對他而言，生命甚至來自於暗自窺探他人惡意並反覆書寫的小說ㄐ

**Author's Note:**

> 這個故事沒有遺漏，他確實FIN了。
> 
> 先前和summer很發散地閒聊了一些關於實物（或是、實際的人、現實）與概念的關係，至少對我來說，多數時候，世界只是一堆漂浮的字眼，是概念的結合。一直與之對話交流的，也都是不具形體的概念。 
> 
> 我的視野像是濾鏡，實物於我是漠不關心的，我看見它但它不入我眼。例如我的座椅、我的書桌、我吃的東西，我看見它了。「然後呢？」，它沒有意義，就像路邊的花草，我經過他，卻不看他一眼。
> 
> 又或者是我從未與真正的實物產生關係。我究竟是與某某對話，還是與我想像中的某某朋友對話呢？某某人的真實心意我永遠無法得知，而語言的傳遞可能虛假、可能不經意的扭曲，我終究是在與我以我主觀意識解讀的某某對話，而不是真正地與某某對話。照此而言，確實，我很有可能只是想像了我與summer討論了這件事情，實際上我們根本沒討論過、或是實際上討論了什麼根本無解，只是summer從不覺得那天我們是在談這件事情。
> 
> 更甚者，在戀愛的領域，我已經直接選擇了和永不可觸的概念在一起。所以我自由的戀愛、自由的分手離開、自由的和其他人分享他、從未有過獨占（你永遠不可能獨占概念、你不可能獨占亞瑟就像你不可能獨占正義）。
> 
> 我想混跡二次元過頭的人多少都有點這種表現（我是指把三次元視為二次元的人；有些人是把二次元視為三次元的延伸，我想這是有差別的）。
> 
> 就這樣的想法，我寫了這篇後設小說。而我真正想要說的是，如果再配上混亂而不平衡的心靈，以及因為終究身處現實與那少數和實物關聯，故感到矛盾痛苦的自己──這樣的人，可能真的需要奈亞拉托提普的幫助，才能發自內心度過幸福快樂的一天吧（縱然下場可能是成為被世界視為怪異的存在，但就主體而言，世界才是一場虛妄啊，而我們藉由怪異所獲得的peace of mind才是最後有價值的持具物）。
> 
> 此外，這篇後設小說也某種程度探討了二次創作與三次創作的重新賦權問題。如果一個主角被反覆書寫了，那麼他的生命究竟是由誰所賦予的呢？如果他的人生已經完全out of control，是誰造成的？誰對誰錯呢？該遵循誰的意志進行修正呢？
> 
> 對於這個問題（而且也是二三次創作的本質性問題），我想必須用奈亞拉托提普的觀點來解釋，亦即，生命本就是混亂的。一切看似被控制的，都在控制之外，而都在控制之外的，其實都是受控的存在罷了。
> 
> 雖然我嘗試也想在此記錄下當初對於這篇後設小說的技術設定（白話而言：破梗），免得自己將來都忘記放了哪些東西在細節裡，但感覺會破壞閱讀上的一種觀點，就請還是自行細細品味吧。


End file.
